Lightning Sparkle
by Sweet Kagamine Kiss
Summary: A thief stole the Elements of Magic and Courage! Twilight and Emerald gave chase but in a magic mirror lays a portal to a different world. And suddenly our two ponies-turned-humans find themselves in the middle of a war between good and evil. But who in Celestia's sake is Harry Potter?
1. Dat Prologue

It's been a month since Twilight and Emerald have been given an unfinished spell by Starswirl the Bearded from Princess Celestia. In an attempt to research and complete it under her belief that they had what it takes to complete what even the great wizard like Starswirl could not, they had somehow mixed up the destinies of their friends. But after solving the problem and re-correcting the cutie mark mystery, Emerald Lightning and Twilight Sparkle were blasted by the energies of the Elements of Harmony and vanished, only to be visited by their teacher in some strange other realm or like a dream world. And after some dialogue by Celestia, they were transformed into alicorns by the powers of magic and their representing elements. There was a huge celebration welcoming Emerald and Twilight as part of the royal crown of Equestria.

But ever since that first day Twilight Sparkle and Emerald Lightning (and Spike, too) arrived in Ponyville to overlook the Summer Sun Celebration, the two ponies had never thought of finding friends outside their own social circles. In meeting Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie on the eve of Nightmare Moon's return, Twilight and Emerald fully understood what friendship truly was, and embraced their new friends, leading down a path of adventure and the study of the magic of friendship. The Mane Seven have explored all of Equestria, meeting new ponies, making new friends, as well as overcoming trials and personal hardships from time to time, and even saving Equestria twice (once from Discord, the second from Queen Chrysalis), and saving the Crystal Empire from the evil sorcerer King Sombra.

Henceforth, this particular story begins as the Friendship Express pulls away from the Crystal Train Station one month since the coronation. Twilight Sparkle, Emerald Lightning, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Fluttershy, and Rainbow Dash have arrived to the Crystal Empire.

"This city looks just as beautiful as the last time we were here," Emerald comments, gazing at the beautiful scenery casted by the sunset.

"The last time we were here, we helped Princess Cadance win host for the Equestrian Games. Boy that was one side-tracked day we had then."

"I simply adore the city. So lavishing..."

Rarity was off in her world of beauty, earning some amused chuckles from the others.

"Say, it's been a month since you and your brother became alicorns. How's the wings?" asks Rainbow Dash.

Twilight chuckles nervously.

"Well... I'm still not used to these things," she admits, taking this time to spread her wings.

"I on the other hand have been getting some good flying practice in. I try and help Twilight now and then. For some reason I take to flying much more easily than her."

"Not for the lack of trying," Twilight cuts in. "I'm still learning."

"And if she ever wants my help I'll try my damn best to do so," Emerald says with a smile.

"I'll get the hang of it soon. Can't be too hard once I can properly fly," said Twilight, as she attempts to fly, only to do a Derpy-styled short flight before crashing into her brother Emerald.

"Maybe we should enchant a sweeping broom and fly like the pony witches in _Little Witch Academia_," said Emerald with a widening grin. Twilight's response is to playfully smack him in the face with her tail. That elicits some giggles from the other girls.

Rarity trots up to the sibling duo. "Twilight, I have to ask, but did you pack your crown? You're not even wearing it and I couldn't help but notice."

"Oh she has it packed in her suitcase," Emerald answers. And Spike pops it open, showing that on top of some books and some formal clothing, the tiara (the Element of Magic) was secured away. "I also have my own crown packed away in my suitcase as well. The both of us didn't feel like wearing them out in public. Even if it's been a month since our magic transformed us into alicorns... we're still kind of shy about public opinion."

"Ya'll know we would never judge you two. We're your friends after all," Applejack spoke up.

Twilight and Emerald both smile.

"I'm just hoping this all goes over well. After all, this is our first ever summit as royalty," said Emerald.

"I know that Emerald must be excited for our Prince and Princess Summit here in the Crystal Empire, but I'm a bit nervous myself," Twilight tells her friends.

Pinkie Pie giggles. "You're _nervicited_! It's like you wanna jump up and down and yell "YAY ME!" But you also wanna curl up in a teeny-tiny ball and hide at the same time! Don't worry Twilight, we've all been there!"

Emerald watched with amusement as Pinkie Pie physically demonstrated her apparent new word, and after she curled up into a tight ball as if she had the power to use Morph Ball from the Metroid games, she unfurls back to all four hooves like she was a Transformare.

"We should get going to the castle. Don't want to be late and all," Rarity tells the girls plus Emerald.

Everyone started walking towards the castle in the distance, chatting away to pass the time. After some time, they arrived to the castle, where a fanfare of sorts played upon their arrival in the main royal hallway.

"Introducing your royal highness, Princess Twilight Sparkle and Prince Emerald Lightning!" announced an amber-coated stallion wearing the armor of the Royal Guard. All other pony guards salute with their wings or their hooves as Twilight and Emerald walk down the carpet, followed closely by their friends. Waiting for them was Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, and Princess Cadance.

"Twilight and Emerald! I haven't seen you two since the coronation!" says Cadance, smiling proudly to the two.

"Hello Princess Cadance," greets Emerald, bowing to the princess who represented the element of love.

Princess Celestia smiles fondly to her two students and to their friends. "We have so much to discuss. But it can wait until tomorrow. You all look tired from your journey. Now, off to bed, all of you."

The other mares chatted animatedly as they were excused to leave. A royal guardspony led them out of the room. Twilight and Emerald smile to one another as they leave as well.

Cadance looks at Twilight and Emerald's retreating backs, before smiling to herself.

"You know... I wonder how long until Twilight and Emerald admit the feelings between them."

"What do you mean, Cadance?" Celestia questions the pink winged mare.

She giggles. "I have foalsit those two since they were young, Celestia. I can feel the love between them is stronger than normal. Even you can't deny that there's a certain spark between them, despite the whole brother and sister thing."

Luna looks to Celestia, a sly smirk playing upon her lips. The elder pony sister couldn't help but acknowledge Cadance's words.

"Yes, you are right. And let's not forget that Emerald Lightning is the first male alicorn in a very long time, since my and Luna's father, our previous King of Equestria."

"They are destined for a great and many things," says Luna.

The other two mares agreed to that.

=0=0=0=

"What's wrong, Twilight?" questions Spike as he was getting settled in his own small bed prepared for him.

"I don't know, Spike. I'm just... worried, I guess. Princess Cadance was given the Crystal Empire to rule over. What if, now that I'm a princess and my brother a prince, Celestia expects me and Emerald to lead a kingdom of our own?"

"That would be awesome!" says Spike, jumping for joy.

"Nah... I doubt it would be, Spike," Emerald spoke up, levitating his own things into his section of the dressers. "Just because Twilight and I have this crown and these wings, the both of us are just worried that we'll be expected of a lot more now than ever."

Emerald looks up. "I don't know if I'm even royal material enough. Despite being an alicorn, I did research and the last male alicorn ever in Equestria was Princess Celestia and Luna's father from a very long time ago. What if I don't make the cut as an alicorn prince?"

"And what if I don't show the skills of being a good leader like the other princesses?" questions Twilight with a look of worry on her face.

"Aw, sure ya will. You and Emerald would never let the tough stuff sweat ya out. You two always come through the toughest of situations! Now c'mon, you should get some shut-eye. We got a big day tomorrow!" And Spike jumps into his bed, blanket wrapped comfortably around him as he lets out a good sigh.

Emerald looks to Twilight who sets her tiara on the bedside stand next to Emerald's crown that after the _Return of Harmony_ adventure (or as Emerald Lightning fondly tagged that adventure when Discord first returned to spread chaos) was born from magic representing Emerald's _Element of Courage_.

"Spike is right. We should get some sleep," Twilight said.

"Heh... it's been awhile since we slept in the same bed, sis."

"That's because we got separate beds ever since we turned into alicorns. This one's bigger than the ones back home in Ponyville." And she glanced at him after packing her books away into her section of the shared dresser. "And the way you said it sounded like we're going out or something."

Emerald shrugged, or did a pony equivalent of a shrug and climbed into the bed.

"You know what I mean sis. Wings or not it never bothered you much. Our friends never batted an eyelash at the fact a brother and a sister still sleep together in a shared bed."

Soon Twilight got into bed after making sure everything was organized. She turns the light off from the lamp on the bedside table using her magic.

"When we were young foals us sharing a bed were cute scenes of innocence to our parents and older brother. Now... this means different..."

"Don't care what others think, Twi," says Emerald with a yawn breaking from him.

Spike finally relaxes after the off-screen comments and noises ceased and tried to get some good shut-eye. Then his eyes open as he hears Twilight grunt. No, it wasn't THAT type of grunt, you clop perverts. Fancying a peek, he could see Twilight struggle with the blankets; her wings were once again getting in the way.

"Can't... tuck...!"

Emerald reaches over to sooth his sister's wings, managing to calm her down and tuck her wings in properly.

"Thanks brother dear," she whispers softly.

Twang!

Emerald rubs his muzzle, as one of her wings smacked him in the face.

"Just trying to get comfortable!" complained Twilight, struggling once more. "Ugh!"

Emerald moves close and nuzzles his sister. "Then get comfortable. Don't worry sis, even though it's been a month, I can still help you through the wing problem. No doubt Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy will also be willing to help us."

She sighs as her head hits the pillow once more.

"Try and get some sleep sis... we got a big day in the morning and we'll need our rest."

"Easy for you to say Emerald, you've gotten used to those wings of yours a lot faster after the incident turned us into alicorns in the first place."

Emerald chuckles a bit, wrapping his forelegs around Twilight after once again soothing her wings to fold in. Twilight subconsciously smiled; she always felt safer in her brother's embrace.

"Who knows... maybe I was a pegasus born in a unicorn's body?"

That got a smile from Twilight. Eventually the two siblings drifted off into a good sleep and Spike smiles himself and returned to sleep. All was calm, and all was quiet in the Crystal Empire.

* * *

**Lightning Sparkle**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. J.K. Rowling is the owner of the entire Harry Potter franchise. I do not own anything that is mentioned as a crossover cameo from anime, manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, or otherwise. All I own is this idea to ponify Harry Potter and dump his flank into Equestria to be raised as the age-identical sibling of Twilight Sparkle.

**Author's Note:** The sequel to Emerald Twilight. Although this will take some references from the movie Equestria Girls, it'll be a full crossover into the HP world through the mirror at the Crystal Empire. It may have some Twi/Em shipping. So while drawing some Equestria Girls references, there will be no human versions of the other ponies in this story. Although does Pinkie Pie and Luna Lovegood share the same all-knowingness when it comes to knowing things outside the fictional fourth wall?

* * *

**Dat Prologue**

The crickets chirped in the night. The stars twinkled in the cloudless sky with dazzling beauty only night owls and ponies who adore the night life would enjoy. While all was calm and quiet here in the Crystal Empire, a shadow lurked in the dark heading towards the castle. The guards never knew of the intruder as the night guardsponies performed their duties as silent as ever. If anypony was lucky to get a glimpse of the intruder, he or she would recognize a unicorn's horn against a curly yellow and red mane hidden by a brown hood of a full body cloak. With a silent cast of a magical spell, the intruder manages to enter the castle's interior and stalked along the shadows, keeping out of sight of the flashlights or lanterns used by the ponies standing guard.

Eventually the trek leads our intruder to the door of Emerald Lightning and Twilight Sparkle. With a lift hoof, the intruder quietly pushes the door open. The door gave the tiniest of creaks. The sleeping occupants in the room gave no indication. Quiet a mouse the intruder hoof steps over to the bed. Sleeping together in bed was the brother and sister duo as read about in the papers. A disgusted look was etched on the pony's face before looking to the table near the bed. There...

Two of the Elements of Harmony: Magic and Courage. The Element of Magic was the catalyst to the other elements and when used together produced the power of harmony to defeat any evil force or a force that radiated malicious intent. And then there was the mysterious Element of Courage, supposedly represented by Twilight's brother, Emerald Lightning. It was created solely by the magic of the Elements of Harmony after the defeat of Discord the first time around, and apparently boosted the courage of those around when facing adversity (as evidenced when the Changelings attempted to usurp Canterlot's royalty during the Royal Wedding).

Both elements were powerful in their own right.

With some magic, the two elements were levitated off the table and replicas were set down in place. As the intruder quietly makes for the exit, Spike's tail slipped out of his bed and the intruder trips, creating enough noise to rouse Spike awake. The crowns clattered to the floor.

"Huh? What...?"

Spike then saw the glare from the pony in the hood as she ran with the crowns swiftly grabbed by a teal magic aura.

"Twilight! Emerald! Someone's escaping from the room with the Elements of Harmony!" Spike shouted.

That woke up the siblings as they caught sight of a pony escaping with their crowns.

Twilight gasps. "My crown! She's got my crown! Stop! Thief!"

"Sis!" Emerald shouted, running after Twilight as his sister chased after the pony who took their crowns. The level of noise woke up the others from their beds as they exited to investigate what's going on.

"She's stolen my crown!" Twilight shouted, chasing after the mysteriously-cloaked pony.

The other girls immediately help, giving chase after the thief.

"Stop!"

Emerald jumps into the air and zips off, wings in flight as he zooms past Twilight just as the pony entered a room. He slams right into the pony knocking them both to the floor, and out from the saddlebags was their stolen crowns.

"What did you do with my crown?" Twilight interrogates the thief.

The hood was ripped away as Emerald was bucked off and she stands up, summoning the elements back to her. Her fiery-looking mane and her eyes gave a deadly intent.

"Sorry it had to be this way, Prince and Princess."

Before anypony could stop her, she had jumped straight at the large mirror bordered by a horse shoe... and vanishing with a ripple of magic radiating from the reflective surface. She escaped and had successfully stolen two of the Elements of Harmony. The morning came and the entire castle knew to the events that happened during the night. Twilight and Emerald did their best to explain the identity of the pony that snuck like a thief and got away with two of the Elements of Harmony.

"Who was that who stole the crowns?" questions Fluttershy. Everypony was back inside the room that contained the mirror that the thief dashed into to escape from them.

"Sunset Shimmer," Celestia answers, "She was a former student of mine. She began her studies with me not long before Twilight and Emerald did. But when she did not get what she wanted as quickly as she liked, she turned cruel and dishonest. I tried to help her, but she eventually decided to abandon her studies and pursue her own path. One that has sadly led to her stealing your crowns..."

Spike rushed into the room, carrying two obvious-looking but high-quality fakes. "She replaced Twilight's and Emerald's with this one." Even under the sparkle of the light through the window of this room, the gems did not shimmer.

Princess Celestia frowns. "I suppose Sunset Shimmer thought you wouldn't notice right away that this was not yours. And by the time you did, it would be too late to go after your crowns and Elements of Harmony."

"But I don't understand. Where did she go?" questions Twilight.

"And why would this Sunset Shimmer take the crowns?" Emerald injects his own question.

"You'll soon know more about this place than even I do," Celestia answers her two students.

Princess Luna walks to the mirror, glancing at the reflective surface. If one took a closer look, a tiny almost invisible ripple of magic radiates over its surface. "This is no ordinary mirror. It is a gateway to another world. A gateway that opens once every thirty moons..."

Pinkie Pie rushed up to the mirror and she put a hoof on its surface. At her touch a reflection of magic radiates from her hoof as she swirls the "watery surface" about with giggles. "This is sparkly!" Pinkie exclaims, finding fun in this.

An aura of magic surrounds her body and she's yanked away by Luna.

"It has always been kept in the throne room of Canterlot Castle. But when Princess Cadance took over the Crystal Empire, we sent it here for her to watch over," Princess Luna tells Twilight, Emerald, as well as their friends.

"So this mirror leads to another world. Has anypony ever did studies on it? Any leading investigations as to what lies behind the portal?" Emerald questions Princess Celestia.

"Sadly, no. Such a thing would be too dangerous. We all have been a bit afraid as to what dangers would lurk beyond this mirror. We made sure no pony ever got close to it. The only person who did was Sunset Shimmer when she fled Equestria in escaping. I had prayed that one day she would return and once more seek my guidance... but sadly it has not happened."

Emerald frowned.

"What do we have to do to get back our stolen elements, princess?"

"Twilight, Emerald, the two of you must use the mirror to go into this other world and retrieve your crowns. Without the Element of Magic, the other Elements of Harmony have no power and Equestria is left without one of its most important means of defense." Cadance held a look of worry on her face. "And the Element of Courage if used for the wrong reasons could become a devastating force to reckon with."

Luna stares at the two. "Your crowns do not belong in the place Sunset Shimmer now calls home. And in her possession, your Element of Harmony will no doubt be used to bring harm to the inhabitants of this other realm. They will not have the power to defend themselves."

"You understand the importance of your task?" Princess Celestia questions her two loyal students.

"Of course," the two siblings answer.

"Good." With her magic, she levitated two saddlebags over and they rest securely onto their backs with room to maneuver their wings. Celestia had quickly packed these bags for her students and also stuffed some outfits into one of the pockets. "Then you must go at once."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Wait a darn minute!" Rainbow Dash interrupts. "There's no way that the rest of us are going to sit back and do nothing! We won't abandon our friends!"

Pinkie Pie squees as the other girls all respond positively. Twilight and Emerald were both smiling; friendship knew no boundaries, after all.

"Oooh! I'm so nervicited!" exclaims Pinkie Pie.

"You _do_ realize that's not a real word, right?" Applejack says to Pinkie.

Pinkie Pie just smiles as usual, looking very aloof.

Even though Princess Celestia was proud that Twilight and Emerald's friends would never abandon them, she had to stop them before it gets out of hoof.

"I'm afraid I can't let you go."

The other girls gasp. It was Rainbow Dash who spoke up with, "What?! Why not?!"

"Sending all of you could upset the balance of this alternate world, creating havoc that would make it impossible for Twilight and Emerald to get the crowns back from Sunset Shimmer." Celestia looks to her two students. "This is something Princess Twilight and Prince Emerald must do alone."

Princess Luna cuts into the conversation. "Time is of the essence. On the third day, when the moon reaches its peak in the night sky, the gateway will close. And once it does, it will be another thirty moons before you will be able to use it to return."

The others gasp, as Twilight and Emerald looked very nervous; if they couldn't get back their stolen items in time, they could very well be trapped in the other world until the portals opened again. It was Emerald who first regained confidence.

"Do not fret... we'll get our stuff back from Sunset Shimmer, and we'll make it back home before that portal seals again. Believe it!"

Why did Emerald suddenly feel like washing himself after saying those two words?

"Good luck you two, and please... be careful," said Celestia.

"Ready Twi?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't worry... you're strong in heart and soul. Don't let this betray to your fears."

She smiles. "I know."

They look to their friends and Spike, and the princesses standing behind them watching calmly. Then together, they walk right into the mirror and vanish into its portal. Spike was very nervous. He didn't like this situation very much. Finally, he decided to take that leap of faith. "Spike, NO!" the other girls shout as Spike rushed after Twilight and Emerald, not wanting to lose the two he loves very much.

The baby dragon vanished into the portal and Celestia casts a barrier to prevent anypony else from foolishly rushing in. The portal was like being squeezed through a drinking straw, being stretched like laffy taffy, and finally chewed up by a giant pony-eating dragon then spit back out again. It was a dizzying experience for the two ponies and one dragon as the vibrant colors flashed before their eyes... then darkness.

On a shelf containing old trinkets made of silver or white or gold inside an ancient-looking castle in the Scottish highlands near a lake of an unplottable location, a small metallic globe of Earth started to spin softly releasing a whisper of vapor. Soon the whispers of the small vapors would strengthen, and then release small puffs of clean white smoke every now and then. Several other trinkets long since dead would start to react as well.

Sadly, no one was in the Headmaster's office except for the sleeping portraits of the previous Headmasters of Hogwarts, a very bored hundreds of years old Sorting Hat, and a sleeping phoenix on its golden elegant perch...

* * *

**And that ends the Equestria Girls portion of the story and right into the world of Harry Potter. Next chapter: Twilight, Emerald, and Spike discover a brand new world... but they're not ponies and a dragon anymore.**


	2. Chapter One

**Lightning Sparkle**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the official characters from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Lauren Faust is the person who created this generation of ponies. J.K. Rowling is the owner of the entire Harry Potter franchise. I do not own anything that is mentioned as a crossover cameo from anime, manga, video games, music, TV shows, movies, or otherwise. All I own is this idea to ponify Harry Potter and dump his flank into Equestria to be raised as the age-identical sibling of Twilight Sparkle.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Emerald was the first to wake up, as he shook his head to clear away the dizziness still afflicting him. As the world cleared around him, he realized something was off. He looked at his hooves... or rather... hands...

"What the hell?"

He checked himself over. His coat is gone. No more fur. Instead he felt bare smooth skin. So why did he feel like blushing like mad? He reached for his head. Yes, he has his ears but they're smaller and felt different. His unicorn horn was now gone. And he no longer felt the familiar weight and feel of his Pegasus wings on his back. His tail is gone as well.

"Oh crap..."

Emerald Lightning realized something: he may have transformed into that mythical creature Lyra Heartstrings once mentioned a long time ago.

Back in Equestria, in Ponyville, Lyra looks around. Bonbon stared.

"You okay, Lyra?"

"Yeah... I have this strange feeling of kicking Emerald's flank for meeting a human if I see him again," she answers.

Bonbon facehoofs; again with the mythical human thing...

Back in the park near some old black metal statue, he sees Twilight. She's also become what he has turned into, although she now has a rather nice set of... what were they again... oh yes, breasts. Hey, being ponies, females tend to not show breasts or nipples unless they produced offspring (And no I don't feel like going into any more detail on this).

"Twilight, wake up!"

He reached for his bag, which had magically transformed into a backpack, and looked for clothing. Luckily he found some. He would have to thank Celestia if they ever returned back home.

"Wha...?"

Twilight roused from her sleep and well, unlike Emerald, Twilight took her new form rather well... by screaming her head off until Emerald wrapped his hands around her mouth to silence his naked sister.

"Shush! Don't alert anypony we're here!"

"Twilight? Emerald?"

The two ponies-turned-humans look to the source of the familiar voice. It was Spike! Or rather a dragon-turned-human; if we were to go age-wise, Spike now looked like a ten year old boy with short green hair matching his now missing fins with a tuff of purple locks along the front and back. And yes poor Spike was also in the same situation as Emerald and Twilight: no clothes.

"I think we've become what Lyra once spoke about," said Emerald.

"Wait, what?"

"Remember sis? Lyra had that little obsession about the mythical creatures called humans, the kind that apparently evolved from monkeys?"

"Wait... you think that we have turned into humans?" an incredulous Twilight questioned their scenario.

"Think about it, Twi! Here we are in a new world after going through that mirror – and I will ask you Spike why you decided to follow us – and the first thing I see is my hooves have turned into hands with these digits. My... male anatomy is more noticeable now."

Twilight saw, and then blush a bright red and looked away whilst cover herself up, feeling very embarrassed.

"Luckily Princess Celestia has packed us clothes, although they're no longer pony-shaped."

He took out his Black Swordsman costume of Kirito from the anime series _Sword Art Online_. Twilight reached into her bag, and was relieved to find a costume that would now cover her nudeness. Apparently it reflected the Knights of the Blood costume worn by Asuna, also from the same anime Emerald had a fixation with. The two teenagers immediately got dressed.

"What about me? I can't go around like this," Spike gestures to his new form.

"Right... hold on Spike."

Emerald dug around his bag, before pulling out what looks like a pair of purple shorts and his old fleece-made light traveling cloak as a colt. Spike hurriedly yanked the shorts up before grabbing the small cloak and draping it over, head popping through the neck hole.

"No shoes... we're all barefoot."

"Doesn't matter. At least we got clothes on. For all we know having no clothes in this world could be a crime. Best to be careful..."

Emerald glances around. The statue they were near was surrounded by trees and bushes. The trip escape from the small enclosed grove and take note of the busy park filled with families or other humans just going about their daily business. Emerald again managed to get a hand of walking on his new legs and helped his sister; Spike having been two-legged before easily grasped the concept in his human form. Twilight easily followed her brother's actions and in no time she was getting used to walking on her human legs.

"Don't draw much attention. And Spike, just pretend that you're our little brother or something, kay? Just in case somepony questions us..."

Spike gave the thumbs-up. "Sure thing, Emerald!"

"Well, at least your hair remained the same, Emerald," Twilight comments, giggling as she ran her fingers through her brother's semi-messy ahoge-styled hair. Of course, the word fingers sounded strange to her since all her life she was a pony. Only Spike had anything resembling fingers (or in a dragon's case, claws).

"And your hair is long and pretty much like our pony form," said Emerald. He blushed a bit. "You look more beautiful than ever."

"Flatterer," she teased, but a blush graced her cheeks.

Aside the clothes they were wearing, their skin tone was now pale; whereas Twilight had a fair light tan to her skin Emerald's skin was lighter. Spike's skin was a soft tan color though. And their eyes still remained the same color. Hidden under the locks of Emerald's hair was his faint lightning bolt-shaped scar he's always had since he was an infant foal. They walked down a cement path, where the human crowds were less. A flock of pigeons flew to the air when Spike ran up and scared them to the skies, chuckling all the while.

There was a large fountain that spouts water and a statue in the center in a regal pose of a being they never seen before. Twilight and Emerald glanced at one another, before looking to their surroundings. They could see the blue skies and the few clouds that moved on their own. Emerald felt like singing at this moment...

_I've never seen a place  
That's quite like this  
Everything is turned around  
This crazy world is upside-down_

_Getting on my feet  
It's the hand that I was dealt  
But I don't have much time with them  
Got to learn all that I can_

A woman sprinted past them in a light jog, followed closely by a Golden Labrador following his master. Off in the corner were young children playing with one another kicking a bright red ball. Spike peers over the edge, and looks at his reflection in the ankle-deep water. Twilight also glances at her reflection, getting a better look at her human self. Twilight began to sing.

_They don't use any magic or fly with any wings  
I don't get these funny clothes, skinny legs or tiny nose  
Everything's confusing when it seems so new  
But I look a little closer and it starts to feel familiar too_

_What a strange new world  
(What a strange new world)  
I'm trying to make heads or tails of this strange new world  
(What a strange new world)  
Sorting through the small details of this strange new world_

"What a strange new world," Emerald and Twilight sing-song together and in a soft whisper.

Inducing a bit of a Pinkie Pie 4th wall breaking power, this author would like to remind everyone reading I don't own that song Emerald and Twilight sang just then. Although I doubt I'd find any more future scenarios where a random song and dance pops up... unless Pinkie Pie and/or Luna Lovegood say so.

They heard the sound which sounded like a loud pop with that of a crack, and looked to the source. Strange beings clad in black cloaks were in a tight grouping formation, and most of them were holding in their hands long wooden sticks. The trio from Equestria gasped when one of the hooded strangers seemingly looked in their direction; they saw what looked like a bone-shaped face or mask made for frightful intimidation. But what happened next scared them.

One of them shouted out a strange incantation.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!"

A jet of green light explodes from one of the pointed sticks and struck one of the children innocently playing. That child collapsed when the flash of light passed and did not move again. As if a trigger the entire park descended into chaos and anarchy. The robed individuals laughed merrily as the destruction and chaos they were sowing, sending more spells at the muggles, terrorizing the lowly creatures. Emerald grabs his sister and Spike and they dive to the ground. Immediately his eyes flashed, and his hands enshroud with his green aura and his projection of the magic barrier caught the Death Eaters' attention.

"Wizards! Take them down!" one of them shouted and the spells all focused on them. Emerald winced as the spells lashed against the barrier. It was tough focusing the barrier to hold against their deadly spells.

"Magic? Here? But how is that possible?"

Emerald grunts as the spell barrage continued. "Twilight! Focus your magic like I did!"

"How?" she yells.

"Just focus! Channel your magic like we always do through our horns."

Twilight listened, and soon she felt her magic connect. Eyes flashing for a brief moment, her hands erupt with an aura of her magic and Emerald's green shimmering barrier bled with swirls of magenta pink, strengthening the defenses. More pops converged and this time new strangers appeared led by an old man with a long beard and colorful stars and moons robes.

"Damn it, the Order of the Phoenix!" one of the Death Eaters swore as the Order immediately went to the defensive, casting spells toward the Death Eaters.

Now it was yet another battle of good versus evil. With the focus of the evil magic users off them, Emerald and Twilight shrunk their combined barrier to a shield that was placed in front of them.

"Magic exists in this strange world, Twilight..."

"And those masked individuals used magic to bring dreadful harm to innocent bystanders..."

Emerald grimaced. "And Sunset Shimmer apparently made a home in this world and has our Elements of Magic and Courage. This is one clusterfuck we stepped into."

"Guys, maybe we should get to those people fighting those masked bad guys?" Spike mentioned the Order of the Phoenix (not that they knew).

"They're good guys apparently, let's go help them!"

The Order was fighting the Death Eaters, but some of their members did take note of the strange magical barrier produced by two teenagers protecting a small boy with odd green hair. The trio finally moved. Some of the Death Eaters' spells struck the barrier, and the barrier would flash but the two teenagers kept the shields up until they reached them. Sirius and Remus were the ones Emerald and Twilight reached, with Spike moving behind the two adults.

"Twilight? You ready?" asks Emerald, looking to his ster.

Unbeknownst to Emerald and Twilight, when Emerald turned to look to his sister the two men were shocked to see this teenager looked almost eerily like their dead friend James Potter... with green eyes...

"Right behind you!"

The two faced the bad guys and their hands glow as tendrils of white magical energy radiate from the corners of their eyes. When they open their eyes, a blinding light flashes forward as they unleash their magic in a wave of power. It was a shockwave-like technique that emulates how Cadance and Shining Armor banished the Changeling Army from Canterlot. This variation was modified to work as a concussive means of striking down enemies. The Death Eaters were all banished by the magic wave Twilight Sparkle and Emerald Lightning unleashed. The ones not affected was the Order of the Phoenix, as all their focus was now on the two strangely-dressed teenagers.

"It worked?"

"Yes it did, Twilight," said Emerald, smugly looking to the Death Eaters whom all lost their wands in the magical blast, as well as their masks (which have apparently been destroyed in the onslaught). All of them vanished with their emergency Portkeys when the Senior Death Eater in charge of this terror raid gave the sound to retreat.

"Holy cow! That was amazing!" Spike shouted with obvious cheer for Twilight and Emerald.

"You okay Spike?"

"Yeah I'm alright, Twilight. No sweat."

She smiles warmly.

"Looks like those evil magic users vanished," Emerald highlighted the disappearance of the masked attackers. It was magic neither he nor Twilight has ever witnessed before. And with his unique gift of seeing magical auras of some ponies, Emerald could see the child struck by the green light was dead. Her aura was snuffed out like the flame on a lit wick blown out by a single breath. This upset him greatly.

"I can't sense that child's aura, Twilight," he whispers sadly, staring at the corpse just laying there, looking like a mockery for life.

"What?"

"That child's aura is gone. When that green light hit that girl... it was snuffed out... like blowing out the flame of a candle," he says.

She gasped. "You m-mean..."

Emerald did not respond, although he was getting strange looks from the two men behind him and Twilight. Spike knew what Emerald was saying, but declined to make any comments. He may be young but Spike knew about death. Emerald almost died at one time. It was only because of Princess Celestia's phoenix, Philomena's tears, cried onto him that he survived the injuries that should have ended his life.

Emerald popped away in a burst of magic, only to reappear next to the dead child. He kneeled down, tears welling in his eyes as he reached down, and gently closed the human girl's eyes.

"_Requiescat in Pace_..."

"Wow... Emerald's really emotional," whispers Spike.

Twilight was about to speak, but she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned. It was the old man with the long beard and hair and glasses perched gently on his face. She had to admit the human's robes worn were almost as colorful as Starswirl the Bearded.

"Who are you, young miss?" the old wizard politely requests.

"My name is Twilight Sparkle. This is Spike." Spike waved at the old man. Twilight looks to Emerald who was likely giving a silent prayer for the lost soul in this heinous attack. "And that is Emerald Lightning. He's my brother."

In a pop of magic, Emerald returned to Twilight's side.

"Bro, you okay?

"I'll be fine, sis," he answers. "I just gave that lost soul final rites passage."

She nods a bit. She reached to him and tucks herself close, their arms linked.

"That is fascinating magic," said the old man, before going silent when the young man looked at him.

Green eyes. Very familiar green eyes. That face, the structure, the cheek bones. The hair looks a bit off, but Dumbledore could swear he was staring at the dead face of James Potter who had Lily's eyes. Could it be...?

The trio from Equestria can hear wailing sounds in the distance. Apparently the robed folks knew what it was.

"Albus, the muggle police are arriving. We should go. I'm sure the Aurors can handle the crime scenes," spoke one of their number; a woman with vibrant bubblegum pink hair in shoulder-length semi-curly locks.

Emerald, Spike, and Twilight were confused, but the old man agreed with a soft nod of his head.

"Please come with us."

"And you are, sir?" Emerald asks.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, young man. We'll have to leave by Portkey and quick."

The old man produced what looked like a long piece of a ship's rope and they were held by the shoulders of the two men and the woman, before they grabbed the rope. It was like a blur to them as they were teleported from one location to another. In similar blurs the others of the group arrived as well. They were no longer in the park, but on a street in some neighborhood with matching buildings.

"What in the world? Where are we? What kind of magic was that?" asks Twilight, very astonished by what she and Emerald experienced.

"That was rough," comments Spike, who was being held steady by Emerald.

"Certainly strange magic I've never felt before."

"So, you both are magical. That was very strange wandless magic you used, and for such a young age as well," said one of the humans. The trio felt a bit off seeing the man's face or that rather large eyeball on one side of his face that was swirling, and an electric blue in color. His face was scarred; like he fought in a vicious war with dragons and managed to survive. "Strange 'cuz we've never heard or seen yer faces before. And you survived a Death Eater attack," the man kept saying, almost in an accusing tone.

"Death Eater? What's a Death Eater?"

That question threw the Order off. These two teenagers and their little brother can produce strange powerful and wandless magic, and yet they don't know what a Death Eater was?

=0=0=0=

The building they were in appeared like magic. The three were in awe that a building could be hidden with magic in such a manner. In fact, before they were told to read some words off a paper (luckily they could read the language), the formerly hidden building didn't "exist". Twilight was already gearing up with questions about the magic used to hide the home they were invited into. And Emerald himself was also bursting with a few questions on the use of magic they had seen.

In the living room they were brought to by the two guys who introduced themselves as Sirius Black and Remus Lupin while the rest of the adults disappeared into a room with double-sliding dark-stained oak doors. Emerald and Twilight sat together on one couch and Spike sat on Twilight's right. They weren't alone as the two men left to join the other adults. There were several other humans their apparent age. Four red-heads (likely all related by blood; one girl and three boys two of them identical twins), a girl with long bushy brown hair, another girl with light blonde hair and expressing an aloof mannerism, and a boy with shirt brown hair.

"So..."

"Who are you?"

"You got wicked-looking clothes."

"That boy has green hair, you know?"

Twilight, Emerald, and Spike twist their head back and forth between the fiery-haired twins as they spoke in twin speech, question after question after question, before the girl with the bushy long hair smacked them over the heads to shut them up.

"Stop, you're confusing them," she said.

The Equestrian trio glances at one another.

"Okay... well, my name is Emerald Lightning. This is my sister, Twilight Sparkle. Our little brother over there is Spike."

Spike waved politely in greeting.

"Emerald Lightning?" one of the twins questioned the absurdity of the name.

"Twilight Sparkle?" the other red-headed human tested the rather weird name. Then he says, "Your name sounds very weird."

"Ronald!" The bushy-haired girl chastised.

"Well I don't know. My parents name me Twilight Sparkle. It's a nice name," the humanized pony told the boy.

"How can you be siblings when you have different names?"

Emerald answered this. "When I was very young, an infant, my parents found me on their doorstep. They took me in and for as long as I can remember Twilight and I have been raised as siblings. My name comes from the color of my eyes, and this birth mark on my forehead shaped like a lightning bolt."

"We are very close since we were little." Twilight grinned. "We've also gotten into many a misadventure. Sometimes it exhausts our parents because of the silly situations we tend to get into."

"In other words: these two have explored a lot outside home," said Spike, snickering as Twilight and Emerald gave him a look. Well, they can't readily deny that fact. "And I tag along with them to make sure they don't get in much trouble."

"I see. Oh, pardon our manners," said the bushy-haired girl, "my name is Hermione Granger. These are my friends Neville Longbottom." The boy with the tall height waves in a polite manner.

"That's Luna Lovegood."

Luna smiles dreamily. "You look like you've encountered Parasprites before."

Twilight and Emerald blinked.

"Ignore her. She tends to mention fictional creatures," said Hermione in a light chastising tone, but in a way that she's used to this. Luna simply continues to smile.

"That's Ronald Weasley. His sister Ginny Weasley, and their older brothers Fred and George Weasley," Hermione introduces the four Weasley children.

"Which one's which?" asked Spike, looking back and forth between the identical humans.

"I'm Fred."

"I'm George."

"Or wait, I'm George."

"And I'm Fred... or are you Fred and I'm George?"

Emerald felt a headache coming to...

"They're funny," Spike laughs, giggling at their fun antics. That brought wide grins to the Weasley Twins.

"He is Fred Weasley, and he is George Weasley," Luna spoke up, tapping the head of each twin she rightly named.

=0=0=0=

Pinkie Pie blinks, and looks around. No, Emerald, Twilight, and Spike have not returned. She and the other girls were still at the Crystal Empire.

"Pinkie Pie? What's wrong now?"

"I have the strangest feeling that Emerald, Twilight, and Spike have met somepony who is not only awesome, but is very fun and has a great sense of humor."

Rainbow Dash chuckles a bit. "A stranger beyond that mirror portal? What makes you say that?"

"My Pinkie Sense briefly went off and I got really good chills running down my entire body," was the party mare's answer.

=0=0=0=

"I have a strange feeling to play with a pink pony with a bubbly personality who enjoys throwing parties every ten minutes and sings happily," Luna says out of nowhere, getting really weird looks from her friends, and questionable looks from the Equestrian trio. The trio had this strange feeling the girl, Luna, just correctly described their best friend Pinkie Pie.

=0=0=0=

Pinkie Pie's Pinkie Sense went off again, and when it passed a wide smile crossed the pink mare's lips.

"Let's throw a party!" she exclaims, surprising the heck outta the other girls.

=0=0=0=

"Excuse me," interrupted Remus, entering the room. "You three are needed. Professor Dumbledore wants to talk to you two about the display of wandless magic in the park in downtown London."

"Wandless magic?" exclaimed Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Ginny. The Weasley Twins were not as vocal, but their eyes were wide in surprise.

Twilight and Emerald didn't believe it was all THAT impressive. Although... wandless magic? Do magicals in this world use a magical foci like unicorns do with their horns? Emerald however lifted his hand and with an almost lazy gesture, his transformed bag flew to his hand and he calmly digs out one of his mangas _Miku Hatsune Super Remix_. The only human in the room not even the least bit surprised was Luna who just continues to stare. But when Twilight looked at the teenage girl, she saw a strange gleam in the girl's eyes.

"Lead the way," said Emerald, opening the thick manga book and calmly starts reading.

"I'll just stay here and read some of Emerald's comics," Spike tells Twilight, already digging into the bag to pull out the manga of _Sword Art Online_.

The two teens were led out of the living room, and Spike settled into the couch and quietly began to read from the beginning. Remus glances back at them briefly. The girl hung off her brother like a girlfriend would hang off her boyfriend and the boy just kept on walking, attention firmly on the weird book with the illustrated cover.

"In here."

Emerald was guided by Twilight as he lowers his manga. The old man from before sat across in the room, and there were more adults in the room this time. The parents of likely the Weasley kids were there, with more redheads. There was a young woman with an obvious attractive beauty and looks. There was the pink-haired woman from before, and the man with the shaggy-like black hair and mustache. Across from them was the scarred-faced man, a dark-skinned man, a guy with greasy-looking hair and a bit of a scowling expression, a woman with salt/pepper hair tied in a single bun. And there were more humans, all of them wearing a manner if different clothing. Half of them wore those wizard robes in neutral or black colors. Only the old man with the long beard and hair still wore the colorful robes from before.

"Greetings. I would like to welcome you to our headquarters," said the old man. "Again, allow me to introduce myself. I am Albus Dumbledore."

"Nice to meet you, sir," Emerald says in a polite manner, taking a seat offered to them by Remus. Twilight sat down next to him. He closed his book and set it on the table. "My name is Emerald Lightning."

"Hello, everypony," Twilight greets the group, ignoring the odd looks she got from her wording. "My name is Twilight Sparkle. Emerald is my brother."

"And the little guy still in the living room is Spike. He's our little brother," Emerald says to the group of humans. "Who are your friends?"

The old man smiles politely to the question. "From my right to left: Severus Snape, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minerva McGonagall, Remus Lupin, Arthur Weasley and his wife Molly Weasley, Mundungus Fletcher, Hesita Jones, Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black, Alastor Moody, Charlie Weasley and his wife Fleur, Bill Weasley, Fillius Flitwick, Rubeus Hagrid, and Dedalus Diggle."

"He looks like James Potter," said the cool dark tone of one Severus Snape, who cast a glare at the teen in question.

Emerald immediately did not like the tone the human used to address him. And who was this James Potter?

"Severus." Dumbledore gave a look at the man who merely stared back. Then the old man turned to the two teenagers. "When the Death Eaters attacked, what happened?" Dumbledore asks. He wanted to get to the bottom of what happened before they arrived to stop the terror attack. Although the old wizard knew that everyone that knew the Potters were now looking at the boy with closer looks and accusinations. Even he can't deny the boy looked so much like James. In his heart, he hoped that this boy was likely the missing son of James and Lily after being missing for so long.

"Twilight, Spike, and I were just minding our own business after chasing after a girl named Sunset Shimmer. She stole some important things from us and we're currently looking for her." Emerald decided to omit the fact they spontaneously broke into song for about a minute. "Then we heard like cracks that whip the air and we saw those robed masked individuals. One of them casted some spell, Avada Kedavra, and one of the children got hit by it."

Twilight reached with her hand and firmly grasps Emerald's. Emerald looks to Twilight. The majority of the Order members frowned at that tidbit of information. Dumbledore's face hardened; hearing that an innocent muggle child's life was cruelly taken away hurt him more than anything.

The purple-haired teen decided to speak up for Emerald, continuing the tale.

"My brother grabbed Spike and me and dove to the ground, and he projected his Defense Magic to cover us. His display of magic attracted their attention and the attackers focused on us. I then helped fuel my magic into Emerald's barrier strengthening it. But it was hard to keep it up because the rate of fire of their spells was hurting our magical reserves. Then your select group appeared... and then I guess you saw what we did afterward."

Twilight referenced their use of a combined spell to "banish" a magical wave of energy to take down the killers whom ran away when overwhelmed.

"What happened?" questioned Molly. She didn't know what was going on.

"Our two teenagers here thrust their glowing hands, and from my position, they released a visible wave of magical energy, like a concussive shockwave. It completely bowled down the Death Eaters and apparently destroyed their masks and their wands. When they realized they were now without wands, they soundly retreated."

Those who did not partake in that short battle gasped at the revelation.

Twilight blushed a bit. It was the most magic she ever used in such a manner. Emerald caressed his sister's grasping hand with his thumb.

One of the redheaded men in the room, Bill Weasley, spoke up. "I have a question: Who is Sunset Shimmer and what did this Sunset Shimmer stole from you?"

"Well, they're more or less very important heirlooms," Twilight answered as best she can. She and Emerald both knew that they couldn't really just explain that what they're hunting for could harm many lives if used for the wrong reasons. "And Sunset Shimmer is magical like us... although she wanted more power and when she was refused to be taught dangerous spells by her former teacher, she vanished. She recently reappeared after missing for so long and took our family heirlooms that belonged to us. She last vanished in London when we jumped at her before she vanished in a swirl of magic..."

"It is very important that we get back our heirlooms before she could either sell them, or likely use them for some arcane ritual to gather a source of outside magical power." Emerald's gaze was cool. After all, Sunset Shimmer was an unknown and her magical potential is likely to be unknown. She could have very dangerous magic at her disposal if she had made this world her home.

Dumbledore nods, his face still etched with the kind grandfather look.

"May I ask you a question?"

"You already did, but you can ask another one," Emerald said with a hint of a sly smile.

That had Dumbledore chuckle with mirth. Sirius felt his prankster side react to the obviousness of the teenager's reply.

"Emerald," Twilight smacked her brother across the chest.

"What?"

Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Young man, it has come to my attention that you resemble an old friend of ours."

"Huh?"

Dumbledore stares at Emerald.

"Is your name Harry Potter?"

"... Huh? Harry Potter?"

Twilight blinked. Harry Potter. That was the name of the brown-coated Earth pony from Ponyville who had the cutie mark of the pottery wheel, who had a strange letter delivered by an equally strange phoenix. She recalled that obvious little letter about a Harry Potter being invited to some unknown magic school Princess Celestia did not know of. And Harry himself thought it was a prank by Pinkie Pie. The party mare denied it saying that she never made the letter. And yes... a wild phoenix itself was hard to even find. In the end the letter was discarded and eventually burned in the fireplace. It had since been forgotten...

"Sorry but my name's not Harry Potter. Like I said, it's Emerald Lightning. My parents named me for the color of my eyes and my birth mark that's on my temple of my forehead when I was very little. I have a friend named Harry Potter but he's not magical like Twilight and me."

"Oh, Emerald, I just remembered," Twilight spoke up, catching her brother's attention. "We don't' have any other clothes to wear aside what we're wearing right now. I know you wouldn't mind dressing up as Kirito from Sword Art Online, but I'd like to have at least casual clothes that I can wear."

Emerald pouted. "But there's nothing wrong with a little cosplay."

"Brother dear, when you got me to dress up as Asuna of the Knights of the Blood, everyone was hoping to see us kiss because you were dressed up as Asuna's boyfriend from the anime series," Twilight stated, casting a pointed look at her brother.

"Yeah, everyone ignored the little fact we were siblings," Emerald muttered.

Twilight sighed.

"Such a _baka_ (idiot) sometimes..."

"Hey, you find me cute that way. You said so yourself at one point during the wedding of Cadance and our older brother," he said, poking Twilight in the cheek.

"I was buzzed on the wine served at the reception," she said, looking away to hide the blush forming on her cheeks. Emerald continued to tease her in such a cute way.

"You were very grabby Twilight," said Emerald.

That did it.

"TWILIGHT CHOP!"

SLAM!

Emerald face planted the table, and Twilight is now holding a thick red book with the hardcover spine giving off a light trail of smoke. She now sported a facial tick, and her blush had increased due to Emerald's teasing of that horrid memory of her being buzzed on the wine served at the wedding. She had made a bit of a fool of herself, although not as worse as Pinkie Pie. And all the wizards and witches stared, wide-eyed. Behind the closed doors, the other teenagers (Spike is too engrossed in his reading to follow) were wondering what the bloody hell is happening inside the dining room/Order of the Phoenix Meeting Room. The teenagers fled away and back to the living room as they heard chairs shuffling away.

Yes, Emerald recovered very quickly although Twilight was admonished by Molly for her rather violent act. Emerald was a quick healer, as evident when the green-eyed teenager was already up and walking, although he now mysteriously sported a healing bump covered by an x-shaped bandage. And he did not say anything to his sister, just smile as usual. Like this was almost an everyday thing for our other magical viewers. Dumbledore decided to dismiss them, stating he would allow them to stay with them as the Death Eaters are likely going to have an interest of their magical talent. They were allowed to leave the room. But they did not notice the few eyes focused on them, or that most of those eyes were primarily on Emerald Lightning.

After all, Emerald Lightning looked like the lost son of the Potters, only grown up.

* * *

**The start of a new adventure. I think everypony will be surprised at how the plot unfolds as we go further into the story. And already we are heading into danger: Death Eaters, and meeting the Order of the Phoenix. How long until someone tries to make more investigations regarding Emerald Lightning?  
**


End file.
